Nagi Arashi
Appearance and Personality As an adult, Nagi has long, spiky brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes (brown in childhood). He wears a purple turban and a similarly colored weighted cape, that latter he wears when not fighting. He also wears an outfit similar to ancient greeks, white with a steel belt. He refers to this outfit as his gi, although it does not resemble gi in the slightest. He also wears silver armbands and silver rings on his arms. Similar to the old master of which is school was created, he carries around a wooden staff. As a young child, his attire was not much different. He wielded a smaller staff, and his gi was green and tied with a robe instead of a belt. His cape was also not weighted. Nagi is a descendant of Goku, (unknown exactly how distant) and like many Humans of the 1000 age, has Saiyan ancestry. Despite the limited amount of Saiyan blood in him, he has many Saiyan traits. Nagi loves intense fighting, and has a great appetite. However, being a descendant of Goku, he shares many of Goku's traits. He loves to fight, but does not kill any opponent without good reason, is generally cheerful and loves all forms of competition. History Nagi was born in the 1000 age, 200 years after the events of Dragon Ball Z. By this time Saiyan DNA had spread throughout the human populous and humans had begun to utilize Chi energy due to Son Gohan's book, Groundbreaking Science. Nagi himself was born the very day the 1000 age began, and grew up in the company of his parents and a Caro, a girl descended from Vegeta. He and Caro grew up close, training together as children, both unlocking their Super Saiyan forms on the same day at the same time. Techniques Flight Like many other characters in the Dragon Ball Universe, Nagi possesses the ability of Flight, manipulating his chi energy so that her can levitate or fly with his feet. Kamehameha The Kamehameha Wave (亀破波, かめはめは, "Turtle Devastation Wave", "Turtle Destruction Wave"), the signature move of his ancestor, is now a move taught at the New Turtle School. The Kamehameha Wave is a long beam of blue chi energy. :Also capable of performing the Super Kamehameha (超かめはめ波, Chō Kamehameha lit. Super Turtle Destruction Wave), the advanced form of the Kamehameha. His Super Kamehameha is noticeable larger than the one fired by Goku during his first fight with Piccolo, and unlike most users, changes color from the normal blue of Nagi's regular Kamehameha, to a dark crimson. Spirit Ball The Spirit Ball (繰気弾 Sōkidan; English "Controllable Energy Bomb") is a move taught at the New Turtle School. It is a round orb of chi energy that can be controlled by the user. Destructo Disk The Destructo Disk (気円斬 Kienzan; English "Circle of Chi") is a move taught at the New Turtle School. The Destructo Disk is a razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything. Nagi possesses a large amount of control over this move, being able to cause it to split into many separate disks, or control it's path. Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin'') is the transformation unique to the Saiyan Race. Nagi became a Super Saiyan at a young age, like many of the other Humans with Saiyan ancestry. Unlike most Saiyan's, this form gives him golden eyes instead of the standard green. While transformed, he gains enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and energy. Super Saiyan 2 Nagi gained access to the '''Super Saiyan 2 (超サイヤ人ツー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū) transformation at a later time in life than Caro, sometime when he was 17. This form is more powerful than that of the Super Saiyan transformation. While in this form, Caro's hair stands straight up with the exception of three locks that hang down. In this form, her speed, strength, endurance, and overall energy supply are enhanced even further than in her original Super Saiyan state. Trivia *Nagi is based on the Humans from Dragon Ball Online, but unlike them, his Super Saiyan transformation was unlocked through the standard rage induced transformation, not through a Wish from Shenlong. Category:Characters